


Assassins of Justice

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, Jimmy's not from sherlock sorry, but something will change, group of women assassins, hopefully you will like this, janet's a journalist, jimmy's being abused, they fight against abuse and discrimination, this will go from the 1950's to 2017 if it goes right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mary Ann Johnston has been abused by her husband for a few years. She feels she's been abandoned emotionally, and she gathers together a bunch of abused women, and together they fight the injustice.Five years later, she heads an assassin group who defends the abused and discriminated. They are a safe haven for most. But one day, they get a big surprise. Jimmy Watson.





	

The room was full of women, all armed. Some had knives or axes, others had chainsaws. They were in the home of Mary Ann Johnston, while her husband was away on business, so she used that to her advantage. “Alright, we’re here today as the first Women’s Safety Organization. I am Mary Ann Johnston, and Marie Letty Chang is taking minutes.” She moved to the front of the room, looking very powerful, despite her 1950’s housewife appearance. 

“We are all here because men have been oppressing women for years. We finally got to shine during World War 2, but once the men came home, we went back into our homes, back to being the good little wives we’re supposed to be. But not anymore.” Mary Ann pulled her skirt up to reveal bruises, some darker than others, some older, but all signs of pain. 

“My husband,” She said, her voice shaking, “Has been abusing me for three years. And three years I kept my mouth shut. ‘You should have told the police!’ you might say. But how could I get the justice I deserve when most police are men?”

The women around the room were all nodding, taking in Mary Ann’s words. Her speech was washing over them like a spell. Different girls all spoke up about the verbal or physical abuse they were taking. Mary Ann just stood off to the side, nodding and smiling. This was the beginning of her army.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop me. This is either gonna be really bad or really good. Please tell me if you like it, and sorry that the chapters are short. And please understand, I don't hate men, and I'm not making light of abuse. I'm trying to make it easier to talk about. If you are being abused, it isn't the 1950's. You can and will get help from the police. Please do. There's also great organizations that can help. And even if you're a guy, or nonbinary, you can still get help.


End file.
